


Nagito’s ass

by PrincessPikachu2000



Series: Nagito’s Fanservice [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nagito’s Fine ass, first fanfic, slight unholy thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 22:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15519618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPikachu2000/pseuds/PrincessPikachu2000
Summary: That’s it.That’s the story.





	Nagito’s ass

**Author's Note:**

> Nagito’s one of my favorite characters in the Danganronpa series and I love the headcanon that despite being thin,he has a nice ass. XD enjoy

“Nagito,you here?”

You looked around his dorm only to find it vacant. You and Nagito were gonna hang out at Chiaki’s dorm to watch her play her new game along with Hajime. 

The familiar sound of running water fills your ears as you turned your attention to the closed bathroom door on your right.

“Ah.That’s Right.Nagito probably needed to shower after Angie accident dumped her paint all over him.” You thought.

You stretched your arms nonchalantly before collapsing onto his bed. Hopefully your boyfriend wouldn’t mind if you loitered around here while you wait.

You sighed lightly before cuddling the pillow next to you as you tried to get comfortable.It smelled faintly of Nagito and it was almost intoxicating. Ever since you met the lucky student,you were head over heels for him.Most people didn’t quite understand why though.Sure he had some serious self-esteem issues,and a very unhealthy obsession with hope but who wouldn’t be a little insane with all the things this poor guy has been through. 

You heard the shower turn off,along with the shuffling of feet and low humming come from the other side of the door.You grinned to yourself,giddy to see your boyfriend. After a few moments,the door opened and Nagito stepped out wearing a towel around his hips while another towel rested across his head. 

“Hey Darling~” You purred playfully.

Nagito froze in place,his grey eyes widening in shock.

“W-Wha- ____?” He stuttered.

Your eyes shamelessly gazed up and down his body,loving the way the water droplets ran down his milky white collar bones,down his toned stomach,and dissappearing into his towel. It was astonishing as to how much this pale boy had such an affect on you. 

Nagito blushed lightly and pulled his gaze away.

“Ah,I aplogize that you have to see me like this. I didn’t realize that you’d be coming over.” He mumbled softly.

You let out a soft giggle before rolling over on your stomach.

“It’s fine.Shouldn’t I be the one apologizing for coming in uninvited?I was just wondering where you were since we were suppose to head over and meet Chiaki and Hajime.”

“Ah that’s right. Angie had spilled some paint on me earlier so I had to wash up. I’ll blow dry my hair and get dressed and we’ll go.” Nagito turned his attention towards his dresser,pulling out his favorite shirt and grey boxers.

“Oh,___, If you don’t mind doing a favor for trash like me,will you get my jacket out from the closet please?” 

You beamed lightly at him before sliding off the bed.

“Sure!I don’t mind!” 

You strolled over to his closet and picked out his favorite green jacket before slipping it on. It was a bit big on you and it stopped right at your knees but you didn’t mind.You looked over at yourself before giggling softly. 

“Hey Nagito,loo-“ 

You turned around to show your boyfriend how cute you looked when at that moment he dropped his towel on the floor,exposing his lower back.You paused your sentence as your eyes rested on his ass. It was super pale like the rest of his body and well rounded.Your jaw dropped at the sight. Most male butts were mostly flat with little to no shape or volume but Nagito’s Fine ass could put even some female butts to shame.

You swallowed lightly as he shifted a little,causing the cheeks to jiggle a little.Who knew someone so thin could have such a sweet ass? Your eyes glanced up slightly,noticing that there was a tiny black mole on his lower back,above his right cheek.You put your hand on your chest as your heart pounded wildly.This man was gonna be the death of you.

Nagito didn’t seem to notice his girlfriend’s intense stare as he slipped his white shirt and grey boxers on. He turned his head,finding you standing in awe as you wore his jacket.He gives you a puzzled look before asking,” ___,are you alright?your face is all red.Do you have a fever?”

His question snapped you back into reality as your eyes locked onto his.

“Huh?Oh Yeah!I’m good!Sorry...Anyways, how do I look in your jacket?” You striked a pose for him before doing a little twirl.

The Lucky student chuckled lowly at your performance before giving you a genuine smile.

“Looks cute as expected from my shining hope.” He replied.

You smiled happily at him before giving him a curtesy in response.

“Thanks babe. Now allow me to help you blow dry your hair.”

“Are sure?I can do it myself.You don’t have to feel obligated to help scum like me you know.” He said.

You brushed off his comment as you looked around for the blow dryer.

“Nonesense. I want to help you.You’re my boyfriend and I love you after all.”

Nagito walked into the bathroom and retrieved the blow dryer before bending over to plug it into the outlet next to the bed. His ass stuck out nicely in his boxers,still able to see every delicious curve of it. You had to resist the urge to reach out and squeeze it as he stood up and turned around. He beamed lightly at you and handed you the blow dryer.

~

“All done.” You hummed as you ran a hand through his fluffy hair.

“All nice and fluffy.Just the way you like it.” 

Nagito leaned up and pressed a light kiss to your cheek before standing up reaching over to put on his black skinny jeans.

“Thank you for the help ___.”

You watched him hop around a little,struggling to get on his pants,eventually turning around and pulling them all the way up. Thanks to his tight skinny jeans and the fact that they were low rising,you still had an awesome view of your boyfriend’s hot ass.If you weren’t such a hopeless,horny Virgin then you swore that there’d be absolutely no way that you and Nagito would be leaving his dorm unfucked. However, you’d have to save that scenario for another day when the both of you were ready.

The pale boy slipped on his shoes and looked over his shoulder,smiling.

“Ready to go?” He asked.

You stood up,smiling back.

“Yup!” You skipped over to him as he opened the door.

“Hey ___?Are you going to give me back my jacket?”

You paused for a moment,realizing that if you have Nagito back his jacket,you wouldn’t be able to get a nice view of his butt anymore. You glanced at him before grinning cheekily.

“If it’s alright with you,I kinda would like to wear It for a little while longer.Its nice and warm.” You replied.

“Oh well...I guess I don’t mind.” He shrugged.

You grinned happily before taking his hand.

“Well? Let’s go!” 

~

“Hey Guys look!I’m Komaeda!” You announced happily.

“So...you’re trash?” Hajime joked.

You reached over and slapped his arm.

“Don’t insult my boyfriend you talentless fuck.” 

“He speaks the truth about me ____.”

“You’re my trash.” You replied and cuddled his arm.

SMACK!!!

“...._____...did you just slap Nagito’s....”

“.....no....?...you’re just seeing things Hajime.”

Nagito sat down,his face bright red as Chiaki yawned softly.

**Author's Note:**

> The end. I might make this a series where I just make fanfics of pure Nagito fanservice.No promises though since I’m lazy as hell. But in other news, like,comment and subscribe!


End file.
